


Wish That I Was Wendy's Girl

by lil_ladybug



Category: Gravity Falls, Wendy Corduroy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I'm Going to Hell, We're all going to HELL, this is my first fic, young and very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_ladybug/pseuds/lil_ladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you wind up living in Gravity Falls for a few months and meet a ginger goddess of lumber and coolness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flannel Makes You Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic! annnnnnd it's reader insert trash lord almighty. first chapter's mainly buildup and meeting the bae for the first time. Also, this is set before Dipper & Mabel arrive.

At the start of April, you had been shipped to Gravity Falls for the summer, as it was where your (parent/s) had spent their youth. They thought it would be a great idea for you to spend some time there, get a job, and learn to be independent.  
This FUCKING SUCKED, considering you were (15/14/16 idk whatever) and did NOT want to grow up. At all.

Nevertheless, you had pushed through the first two weeks setting up your room in a small apartment in the tiny, three story building in the middle of town. The view was terrible, but at least you could people-watch.  
By the time the third week rolled around, you had applied and been very hastily given a job at the diner, Greasy's. 

The townsfolk were, to say the least, oddly adorable.  
"Lazy" Susan, as they called her, made you laugh and looked out or you in her own peculiar way, as you chatted to curious townsfolk. This included an adorable pair of children whose names you couldn't remember, Tyler Cutebiker, the kinda-creepy Toby Determined and two twelve year old girls, Candy and Grenda.  
There was also the Pines man.  
You asked Susan about them and she replied, "Oh, Mr Pines? Ha! What a tiger. He runs the Mystery Shack near the woods."  
"Mystery Shack? Sounds fun..." you mused aloud, and the older lady gave you the address, warning you of the creepy stuff that went on in there. Pfft, you thought, nothin you couldn't handle. 

The next day, a Saturday, you journeyed there to check out the tourist trap.  
You liked it. It suited your vintage, supernatural vibes. Wearing your lucky red flannel to feel like a stronger gay, you entered through what looked like a gift shop. There were all manner if cheap, cruddy looking knick knacks but at the cash register - 

Oh. 

Good thing I brought the gay shirt, you thought.  
Sitting there was one of the most beautiful girls you'd ever seen. Her red hair fell like a waterfall underneath a big, dorky hat. Her lips were small, pale and soft, her skin covered in freckles. She was breathtaking, really. Cupid had pierced you right through your heart; all you could do was stare.

That is, until she looked up.  
"Hey dude, welcome to the Mystery Shack," she greeted, laconically, looking up from her magazine for a moment. Her eyes were blue or green - you couldn't tell from afar.  
"Hi. Nice flannel," you blurted, awkwardly.  
She smirked and you melted.  
"I feel like I've seen you around - are you a tourist or...?" she left the question open for you to answer.  
"No, I, uh - I live her now. Well, like, for the summer at least!" you explained with a small grin.  
"Cool," she replied.  
Suddenly, an old man walked through the door, dressed in a suit with a strange fez.  
"Wendy," he barked, "I need you to close down the shop and go hang up some signs for me."  
"What? C'mon, Stan, can't you just make Soos do it?"  
"He's fixing stuff. Now get to work - oh, and you in the corner, buy something or leave," he growled, acknowledging your presence before turning back to where he came from.  
"Oh...well, um..."  
"Wanna come?"  
You turned, surprised. Was this cute girl really asking you to hang out with her?  
"R-really?" you stuttered.  
She gave you a lop-sided smile before saying, "Yeah, might as well."  
With that, she slowly stretched and got up from behind the cash register, waking to the front door and gesturing for you to follow. After locking up the gift shop, the two of you made your way to the side of the Shack, picked up some musty old signs (Wendy giving you a grateful "thanks, dude" for carrying like, five) and headed to the woods.  
"I wanted to check out this place anyway," you said softly as you both entered, shoes crunching upon leaves.  
"Hah, yeah, it's always a hit with out-of-towner's. Frankly though, it's kind of creepy. Sometimes I feel like I'm being followed," she added, wiggling her fingers at you as she set down her seven signs.  
You giggled and felt yourself blush, but thankfully the ginger had turned to begin hammering away.  
You spent the next hour carrying signs along the tourist route, listening to Wendy tell you about life in Gravity Falls, her friends, brothers and the weirdness that always seemed just around the corner. You told her about your own life, and surprisingly, she seemed pretty interested. It was nice.  
What really made the day though, was her - this cool, totally out of your league hot girl - inviting you to hangout with her friends.  
"Oh, sure! That would be - that would be great!" you enthusiastically accepted.  
Together, the two of you walked back towards the Shack, you waved goodbye and you both made your separate ways home.


	2. hooligans, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so embarrassed.

Later that night.   
You had been thinking about Wendy all afternoon. You couldn't get her out of your head - she was just so cute. And you'd always been into redheads. You laid in bed that night, giving in to your dirty thoughts and imagining what it would be like to kiss her, to hold her close, her hands on your breasts, your mouth on her neck, skin against skin, hips rolling, her moaning against you. Wendy pulling your hair, panting your name. Fuck. Her breath hitching as you brought her to climax, her whole body shuddering beneath yours, her eyes fluttering, a lusty, satisfied smile as you both collapsed together.   
Needless to say, you had a very good sleep that night. 

You woke up bright and early, around 7, a strange combination of relaxed and nervous.   
Wendy had described some of her friends to you yesterday, but when you met her at the lake, they weren't...what you expected.  
Thompson was even more of a nervous, shy guy, for one thing, but that made you feel better about yourself. Lee and Nate had some weird sexual tension going on, when they weren't goofing around, Tambry looked cool but was hard to make conversation with and Robbie...  
Ugh, Robbie.   
He was a fucking grunge/dudebro tumblr blog in human form. The three other boys seemed excited to meet you (Thompson was sweaty) but Robbie just....acted like he had to prove how he was better than you, or something. It was annoying. But that didn't matter. You were on your way to becoming friends with Wendy.   
It was a good, warm Spring day, and seeing as the pool would be flooded with sticky patrons, the teens had decided to head to a secret spot they'd discovered themselves.   
After a short boat trip, in which Lee and Nate nearly threw Thompson and each other out, you arrived.   
Gravity Falls was full of hidden treasures. 

"So, (y/n), where are you from?" Thompson stuttered as you set down your backpack. You liked to be prepared, and you'd brought snacks to share.   
"I'm from (place), it's pretty boring," you smiled.   
"Oh, really? Things never really get boring here," he grimaced, "whether I'm with these guys and their wrecking my mom's boat or there's, I dunno, it's a weird town," he finished lamely.   
"Well, at least it's full of cool people," you said, poking him in the arm, making the awkward boy smile.   
An hour in and everyone had become engaged in a water fight, Lee and Nate providing water pistols for all, Tambry shrieking because someone nearly hit her phone.   
"Classic Tambers!" the rest cheered as one and you stifled a snort when she flipped them all off. You felt water hit you in the back, right under the black bikini strap and turnt to see Wendy crouching behind a rock.   
Oh, it was on.  
You chased her around, dodging her pistol or managing to hit her back whenever she got you, feet stomping in the water, bringing the fox-like girl back into everyone's view where she became their target. Wendy cackled and eventually it was an 'every man for himself situation.'  
You couldn't remember the last time you'd had this much fun, as you all laid down on the grass, past the riverbank to tan or listen to music, making idle chatter every so often. 

An hour later, the peace and quiet was disrupted.   
"Holy shit, guys, look over there!" Lee whisper-yelled, pointing to a rock. To the left of it, large, cat-like, eyes popped out from the still water, creating gentle ripples. Someone gasped and all sat up.   
Slowly, more eyes appeared. Seven pairs in total, all shimmering above the water you had just come out of.   
It seemed the gang all had the same idea, as you all crept towards the shoreline. One of the heads lifted out of the water, revealing a green humanoid. It had two tiny nostrils and thick, tempting lips, with hair like seaweed running down the side is its head. Suddenly, Wendy stepped out of your group huddle, one foot into the water.   
The other lake-people stood up then, smiling at her.   
A few things happened within the next moment. Firstly, Wendy brought her other foot into the water, Tambry's phone made a loud click and flash.  
The lake-people began to hiss and screech, revealing large, very animalistic teeth.   
Thompson screamed, Wendy went to run, but one of them grabbed her by the wrists. You saw her gasp, try to kick her captor but their grip was strong and their body seemed malleable, like seaweed and the others were advancing on her as her friends screamed and you didn't know what you were doing, you just knew you had your backpack handy and swung it wildly, hitting the first lakeman smack in the forehead. Lee and Nate were there in your peripheral, the former pulling Wendy away and the latter punching another in the giant eye. It was such a chaotic blur that you didn't even remember how, but you were all running, scrambling up the rocks, cutting your knees against sharp bits as someone screamed hysterically.   
The lakepeople didn't chase you, and for that you were thankful. When you reached the top, everyone was sitting, trying to catch their breath.   
Next thing you knew, Wendy was hugging you.   
"That was fucking amazing!" she yelled and you limply patted her back, telling your hormones to calm the fuck down internally. You then became aware of the boys chanting your name, Tambry smiling at you and even Robbie smirking.   
This, you thought, is one of the best days of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lee x nate forever you can't stop me


	3. hooligans, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god here it is. My first smut. Please take note that I am a 17yr old virgin. Anyway, enjoy.

You all hopped into Thompson's boat, starting to rapidly go over what just happened, congratulating each other on how "fucking awesome" you were.  
"Who wants to come back to my place to chill?" you burst out, suddenly confident.  
"Heck yeah!" Wendy said, playfully punching you in the arm. You couldn't stop the grin spreading across your face. Lee said he was down for it, Tambry nodded, and Thompson too but Robbie came up with a "I forgot I had something on," kind of excuse. Nate, unfortunately, had to go to work which meant Lee had to as well.  
You and your new posse bid them farewell before heading down a shady path back to town, to your apartment.  
"You live here by yourself?!" Thompson exclaimed.  
"Well, yeah."  
"Woah. That's sweet," Wendy added. You welcomed them into your lounge and walked into the kitchen (which was like, seven steps away) beginning to heat up popcorn.  
As you were pulling it out of the microwave, Thompson's eyes grew wide.  
"Oh my god, Tambry, we have ballet lessons in like five minutes, if we show up late my mom's gonna be so mad and she'll -"  
"Thompson, buddy," Wendy said, grabbing his shoulders, "CHILL."  
"That's easy for you to say!" he snapped.  
"Man, I'm really sorry (y/n) but we gotta go! Maybe next time?"  
"We?" Tambry said, raising an eyebrow but focusing on her phone.  
"C'mon, Tam," he whined, pulling on her arm, "You're my partner!"  
"Ugh, fine."  
And with an apologetic look and pathetic wave, they left 

It was just you and Wendy.

"I guess you'll wanna go home now?" you said meekly, looking at the popcorn instead of the pretty girl.  
"No way man! You gotta show me your room!"  
Oh wow. This girl sure knew how to get your heart rate going. You left the popcorn on the bench and gestured for her to follow you.  
Behind a faded yellow door lay your sanctuary.  
A mess of grey carpet, a (fave colour) bed sheet and a desk covered with magazines and other papers with your own drawings.  
"This is so cool," she said, walking over to your desk.  
"Really? Thanks," you mumbled.  
She stared at the posters on your walls and you told her to look around as much as she wanted while you went to the toilet.  
You needed a second to breathe. She was too cute to handle. 

When you came back, you saw her looking at your folder of art. Specifically, pretty fuckin' gay art.  
"(Y/N), are you (bi/pan/gay/what u r)?"  
Well, shit.  
"Uh - I - uh..uh, um.....fuck....please don't tell anyone!" You stuttered, a lump forming in your throat. Shit, you didn't mean to get all emotional about this big the prospect of Wendy outing you, or hating you, or just -  
"Hey, hey, dude it's okay, me too,"  
WELL.  
"What?"  
"I'm (orientation) too," she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.  
"O-oh."  
OH? OH MY FUCKING GOD MORE LIKE SHE'S QUEER TOO THERE'S A CHANCE WE COULD SHE MIGHT ACTUALLY -  
"Um, (Y/N)?"  
"Yeah Wendy?" you replied in a high voice, snapping back to reality.  
"We'll keep it between us, ok?"  
"Of course!"  
"Ok, cool. Do you um, would you mind if I talked about it? Being...gay," Wendy said.  
"Not at all! Go right ahead." you smiled.  
"Heh, thanks. So, like, I've known for two years now, but it hasn't been really strong until I saw like three - no four - hot girls in these last months," she rambled.  
"I get that," you replied.  
"Yeah and like...I've kissed boys, like. A lot of boys," she wasn't shy to admit, "but I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl."  
"Mm, same. Girls are just so - unf. There's something so much nicer, like, to me at least, that just makes me wanna wrap my arms around 'em, y'know?" you mused.  
"Yes!" Wendy said, eyes lighting up, "Ugh, this is soooo good to say out loud."  
"Yeah," you said softly.  
Things were quiet, for a moment. It was just the two of you, sitting on your weak, comfy bed. You tried to think of something to say, but then Webdy started before you could even open your mouth.  
"I don't wanna be weird but like...could I kiss you?"  
Your eyes went wide open and you gaped up at her.  
"Ok, forget I ever asked!" She said, blushing furiously and waving her hands.  
"No - n-no, Wendy! That would be...that would be nice..." you trailed off, gulping.  
"Okay," she whispered, voice hoarse.  
Your (e/c) met green. She licked her sweet lips and you could've melted then and there.  
Except you didn't.  
You melted when she cupped your face with both her hands and put her lips against yours. You didn't know what else to do, so you put your hands on her hips, and pulled her closer just as she took her mouth away, opening her eyes.  
"Wow," she breathed, "You taste good."  
You grinned brighter than ever, before you took the lead this time, sucking on her lower lip.  
Wendy immediately put her arms around your neck, running a hand through your hair and then letting out a low moan against you, which only made your lower body quiver. Soon she was sucking on your lips, tasting every bit of you and her tongue entered your mouth. You knew she had to done this before, and damn, she was good. One of your arms travelled up and down her back, pushing her closer to you and she was ever brave enough to ghost her hand along your neck, bringing it down over your breast.  
"Wendy," you breathed between a kiss, "are we really gonna -" she darted her tongue into your mouth again, "are we really gonna make out?"  
She stopped for a moment, eyes searching you, before leaning her forehead against yours and whispering, "Do you want to?"  
It didn't even take you a second to respond with yes.  
Soon the two of you were back at it, small moans and little laughs vibrating against each other's mouths, and Wendy was undoing the hook of your bikini top, making you moan even more because she wanted you. She then began moving from your mouth to your neck, removing the top as you ran your fingers through her hair. When she touched your exposed breasts, you let out a gasp, then a real, loud, lusty moan as she gently pulled on your nipples with her rough fingers. She then squeezed both of your breasts tightly, making you moan her name.  
"I like that," she whispered, keeping one hand tight on your right breast, the other coming to your jaw to pull you back for a forceful kiss.  
You gripped tightly into her hips, before copying her previous movements to unhook her bra. Once it was off, you placed your head between her breasts and licked her, which made her shudder.  
"F-fuck, (y/n)," she whispered. You then took one of her nipples in your mouth sucking on it gently, which only made her moan louder as she squeezed your breasts again. As you came up to meet her eyes and breathe for a moment, Wendy grabbed your wrists and pushed you onto the bed, straddling your hips and rolling against them.  
"You're - you're really good at this," you stuttered as she kissed your neck. She then gave you what would definitely be a hickey as some sort of reply. Her red hair sloshed on you like a waterfall and you tugged on what you could grab which made her wince.  
"S-sorry!"  
"No, it's fine."  
She then released your hands to hold herself steady as she stole your move - sucking on a your tits, slowly, gently, then licking and almost nipping them while you whispered her name again and again, pulling on her hair even more, bucking beneath her.  
After maybe ten, fifteen minutes of more kissing, groaning and grinding, you were both panting.  
Wendy came off of you to lay on her side, closing her eyes and let out a low whistle.  
"That was fun," she whispered, which only set you both into a giggle fit.  
Eventually you looked at the clock and both got dressed again - Wendy back into her bikini and a white tee, you threw on a pyjama shirt and some actual underwear.  
At the door of your apartment, Wendy kissed you once more, long and slow.  
"D'ya wanna make this a, um, regular thing?" she asked when she pulled away.  
"If - if you want to?" you replied.  
"Alright. Every Sunday afternoon?"  
"Every Sunday afternoon. Oh, and do you have a phone?"  
"Yeah, here -" she gave you her number as you have her yours, a quick peck on the cheek and a wink, and then she left.  
"THANK YOU GRAVITY FALLS!" you yelled, running and jumping onto your bed.  
This was going to be an amazing couple of months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if that other note shows up underneath this I'm annoyed if it doesn't well then that's good.  
> So yep, you and Wendy are basically fuckbuddies now. Also Tambry and Thompson do ballet.


	4. sIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow I just. Dived right in to the sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of wild outdoor (or American) parties lmao this is pure imagination.

For the next few weeks, you worked at Greasy's, hung out with the teens and made out with Wendy. Before and/or after, the two of you would talk, watch TV, get to know each other better.  
"It's Nate's birthday next week. He forgot to ask earlier and doesn't have your number, so here's your invitation," she read off her phone, then handed it to you.   
"Sweet. That'll be fun," you replied.   
Wendy chuckled knowingly and for a moment, you were confused. You knew these kids now - they were wild and funny and great to be around, a little dangerous but....a party couldn't get too out of hand, right?   
Then, all worries were pushed out of your mind as Wendy pounced on you, smothering you under her boobs to get the remote.   
"Corduroy wins again!"   
"Actually," you mumbled beneath her, "this is a bit of win for me." 

*time skip lmao*

Nate's party list included;   
Tambry  
Thompson  
Lee  
Wendy  
Robbie  
Yourself   
and enough teenagers to fill - oh fuck it. There were just too many.   
Held at a bonfire sight with music that throbbed, there was no escape from the endless chatter of people catching up. People asking you who you were. Cute and ugly guys hitting on you.   
There was plenty of alco-pops and just straight up alcohol floating around too, but after all the horror stories you'd heard, you wouldn't be picking up anything. Apparently there was a weed circle somewhere too, but through the sea of sweaty, horny teenage bodies, you couldn't find it which was, to be honest, a disappointment.  
But the worst part of the night?

Aside from the doof-doof music, the   
screaming people and lack of food?

You'd lost Wendy.

One of her classmates had yanked her away before you could do anything and she'd looked back at you with an apologetic face before you could even register what had happened.   
You had no where else to go, so you found the (empty) food and drink table and sat under it.   
On your phone, you went through Tambry's 100+ snapchat story, sent Thompson some dumb selfies and watched muddy boots walk up to the table as the person attached to them, presumably, flopped on top of it.   
"Wait a minute," you mumbled to yourself, "Muddy boots?"  
Pulling yourself out one side and up, into the world of the party people was no easy feat, but you were rewarded with the sight of your favourite gal.  
"Wendy?" you shouted above the noise.   
Her head was hanging off the table and she couldn't see you. You grabbed her shoulders, heaved her up and made her face you.   
"WENDY!"  
"Huh-heyyyyy, (y/n)!" she giggled.   
"Babe, we need to get you home," you told her. That was the first time you'd called her babe. It felt nice.   
"But I wanna - ugh, my dad is gonna kill meeeeee if he finds out I've been -" she leant in and put her mouth on your ear - "gettin hiiiiiiiigh."  
She then began to giggle like an idiot.   
You sighed. You helped her up and slung an arm around her waist, as Wendy wobbled forward. You finally had an excuse to leave! Score!

Getting into the dimly lit, late night streets of Gravity Falls had been another difficulty, especially when the redhead broke free to twirl around a pole and sing.   
Finally, by some time around one am, you made it to your apartment, put Wendy on the couch and texted Nate a thanks for a great party. You were lying, of course, but he was your friend.   
"Hey, (y/n) look over here~" called your crush in a sing song voice.  
"Wens, we gotta get some water into you and - oh my god Wendy."  
You had turned around to see a completely naked Wendy Corduroy lying on your couch.   
For a moment, all you could do was gape. You didn't know why you were surprised - you'd seen each other half naked, after all but this - she was so...long-legged and covered in freckles, her hair over the armchair, her nipples tight and her face - you felt your own temperature rising.   
But no. This was wrong.   
She was stoned.  
"Wendy, no."   
"Oh c'mon (y/n) it's the perfect opportunity! No one's gonna walk, in, we don't have to go anywhere!"   
"You're high, Wendy!"   
"What? No I'm not!"   
"Yes you are? Why else would you be doing this!" you retorted.   
"Maybe because I think you're awesome and I want to feel all of you? And also, you don't get stoned the first time you inhale shit, dumbass," she said, turning to giving you a full frontal of everything.   
"Y-you - I'm not awesome!" you laughed nervously.   
"Y/n," she said, standing up, "I think you're one of the best people I know," she took more steps towards you, "and I want you. Right now."   
Every fibre of your being was going crazy.   
Then in a low, husky voice, while grabbing your chin, "Fuck me, (y/n)."  
And just like that all your defences came crumbling down as you and Wendy shared one of your most heated kisses yet. You were already shrugging off your jacket, she was working on your pants and for a minute you pulled away to rip off your shirt. Wendy undid your bra and squeezed your breasts tightly, before moving to pull off your underwear.   
You both stopped for a minute, to look each other over. 

Naked. Heaving. Really fucking horny. 

You seemed to grab each other at the same time for a tongue filled kiss as you eliminated all space between yourselves. No more layers.   
"Let's go to my bedroom," you whispered, out of breath, before dragging her with you. You slammed Wendy against your door after closing it and bucked against her. She clawed at your back, making you wince, then she bit your neck hard.   
"Fuck," you moaned.   
She let out a breathy laugh, and god, that girl could heat you up in the most ridiculous ways.  
Your hands travelled up and down her body, against the small of her back, her long, soft, red hair brushing against the back of your left hand whilst the other held her head, pulling her deeper into the literally breath-taking kiss. She was soft all over, sweet and covered in freckles, but you could also see her arm and leg muscles every time you pulled away to breathe. Wendy was using her strength (and natural dominating ways) to slowly but surely move you closer to the bed and you were 100% fine with that. You were right beside, still standing, stomachs and breasts pressed against each other while you gave her a hickey when she pulled you up by the chin. Panting, and so, so close to each other, she gave you a wicked, temping smile before breathing, "Lie down." 

Well, naturally, you did as you were told. 

She climbed on top of you shortly after, on all fours. Her breasts and hair hanging over you, her flushed face and wicked smirk - you knew she wanted you and she would fucking have you. Your hands began to massage her breasts as she pulled back, to sit atop your hips as press her lower lips against the top of yours, grinding in the weirdest (but still pretty hot) way. You used your thumb and pointer finger to rub her nipples, making Wendy bite her lip and groan.   
"Just fuck me already," you moaned, bucking underneath her.   
She leant back down to you, pulling you into a deep, tongue filled kiss before laying by your side and turning you to face her. Your hand travelled down from her breasts to the top of her heated pussy. She did the same to you, but before you could make a move, she brought two fingers down to your clit and stroked, quickly, sending a bolt of electricity through you and an "Ah!" sound escaped your lips.   
She continued to work on your pussy, bringing a third finger into the mix, whispering things such as, "I love seeing you like this," and "I want you to scream, (y/n)."  
And scream you did.   
"Wendy....ah, fuck, fuck, Wendy! Wendy!"  
You knew you would cum soon an wanted to make sure she was just as satisfied...still, you knew this was getting her off, her legs over each other and her knees occasionally bumping yours. You brought your thumb down to her clit, teasing and tapping it, which threw her rhythm off and put a hitch in her breath. After another kiss, you both were slowly prodding each other, matching pace and picking it up, chests heaving and your (left, her right) arms holding each other tight while there partners stroked your vaginas.   
"Mm, that's - oh, fuck me (y/n)"  
"Ah - oh my god, mm, ah -"  
"Yes, fuck yes."  
Wendy and yourself had sped up, panting harder and working faster, almost competing to bring each other to climax.   
In the end, Wendy won, thrusting into you and making you scream her name louder than you had imagined. 30 seconds later she let out the longest moan and you both pulled away a bit, the heat of your bodies so intense.   
She ran a hand through her hair.   
"Wow. That got intense."   
You both fell into sleep-deprived laughter at that.   
Winding down involved having a shower, putting on pjs and pulling out a spare mattress you bought not too long ago. Eventually, you rolled off your bed to lie next to her, and that beautiful, strong lumberjack smiled as she wrapped her arms around you.   
And then she sniffed your hair.   
"Dude, your shampoo is fucking delicious," she groaned and you laughed.   
"Wendy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're amazing."  
"...Right back atcha," she replied softly, and she squeezed you tighter.   
You both fell asleep sometime past 3am, arms tangled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun weed fact my dad told me u dont actually get *properly* stoned the first time u take a hit. U just get giggly and stupid. Hope u enjoyed the porn I had to actually research "how to write lesbian sex" and I think I failed but whatever.


	5. secret gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is self-indulgent fluff. I think I'm gonna write like 2 or 3 more chapters and 2 will probably be smutty and then call it quits so i can work on some mabcifica stuff (and then another x reader fic bc I am terrible)

You had been meaning to ask for some time now. You thought that now, as the two of you lay on the bed waiting for a movie marathon to start, was as good a time as any.   
"Hey, Gingerbread," you said tentatively, to which Wendy flipped you off without even looking at you, her left hand reaching for more popcorn as the right came closer to your nose.   
You laughed.   
"Ok, ok. Wendy, serious question.   
Are we....are we a thing?"  
Her brow creased as she turned to look at you.   
"Whaddya mean?"   
You took a deep breath before saying,  
"Like, y'know...a thing. Girlfriends?"   
She gently shoved your shoulder before replying, "Well, duh, dumbass. But like, secret girlfriends because I don't want my dad to know yet."  
You could hardly contain your grin. Sure, part of you wanted to tell everyone in town that you were dating Wendy Fuckin' Corduroy, but the other part of you was still pretty shy.   
"Awesome," you said.   
Glad to have cleared that up, you put an arm around her and were about to kiss her when a buzzing sound came from your phone.  
"What the fuck now," you mumbled, crawling over Wendy to grab it off of your bedside table.   
An IM from Tambry in your twitter group chat (currently named "kinky meme fuckin") that read: 

tambry: my parents are out who wants to come fuck around  
leeeeeeeeeee: will there be actual fucking involved  
tambry: piss off  
leeeeeeeeeee: ok cool  
masturnate: I'll be there in a half hour  
thompson: im coming  
robbie v: sure babe  
tambry: (y/n) and wendy fucking answer

And so you both did, heading over to Tambry's within the hour. Her house was pretty decent - you were sure her parents were pretty well off or something, as the house was fairly large and modern.   
The hostess greeted you and your girlfriend with a snap (she was always taking the worst photos of everyone in the gang) and you made your way in - the boys were already there. Music was pumping in the lounge, but not as loudly as at Nate's party, thankfully. 

After a few (non alcoholic) drinks, a lot of doritos and a few rounds of "kinkshame thompson", Nate suggested you all play truth or dare.   
Robbie scoffed about how childish that was, Thompson looked nervous but the rest of you were eager to play. After all, you were still children.   
"Okay...truth or dare....Tambers," Nate started.   
"Truth, duh."  
"Okay," he grinned, rubbing his hands together before asking,   
"How small is Robbie's dick, seriously?"  
You were grinning like mad at the look on Robbie's face. Nate and Lee had already high-fived as Tambry deadpanned a "Fuck off."  
The game would continue on in this terrible, wonderful way, with dares including giving the person to your left a lap dance (cue Nate grinding on a laughing Wendy), making a drink out of toothpaste and mayonnaise (Tambry's work of art for Thompson), singing the entirety of smash mouth's Allstar (you had fun with that, and everyone ended up singing along) and other atrocious acts. 

Including kissing. 

Tambry had dared Wendy to kiss the hottest person in the room and you had guessed she would pick Lee or Nate but your (secret) girlfriend had leapt at you.  
It had been a quick kiss, but it had certainly had an effect.   
Wendy looked at her shocked, long-time friends before throwing an arm around you and saying, "Yeah, we're a thing. If any of you make this weird you'll end up in hospital, lmao," she grinned.   
Thompson was the first to relax and give you guys two thumbs up, when Tambry suddenly muttered, "I knew it."  
Surprisingly, Lee and Nate were silent.  
This was because they were staring at each other in a very intimate, very confused way. Nate grabbed the blonde teen's hand before addressing you all and announcing,  
"I'm gay and we've been dating for like two months."  
"I'm bi, by the way," Lee added.   
You and Wendy immediately high fived the boys as Tambry spoke up, saying, "So I'm bi, Lee's bi, Nate's gay, Wendy's bi and you're...?"  
"I'm (orientation)."  
"Fuckin rad."   
Robbie then asked if either of the new couples wanted to go on a double date sometime (which you thought was surprisingly sweet of him).   
Once the initial shock/relief died down a little, Thompson rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "Great. Everyone except me is getting laid, as per fucking usual!"  
It was one of the funniest nights of your summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a teenager who says lmao out loud dont judge me.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, there's nsfw next chapter, u horny bastards.


End file.
